The major causes of pipeline failures around the world are external interference and corrosion; therefore, assessment methods are needed to determine the severity of such defects when they are detected in pipelines. Pipeline integrity management is the general term given to all efforts (design, construction, operation, maintenance, etc.) directed towards ensuring continuing pipeline integrity.
When carrying out an inspection, all prior art AUVs (autonomous underwater vehicles) must be designed to follow an appropriate subsea structure within a close proximity in order to provide useful and accurate information. Typically, AUVs carry various types of equipment to form images of a surveyed underwater structure. Such equipment typically implements either a sonar technology or visual imaging. AUVs can normally follow the structure autonomously, without any needed help from an external operator.
The present invention addresses prior art problems including, but not limited to, (1) sensor positioning, and (2) AUV operation control, during underwater pipeline inspection.